<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consumed by martianparadox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505162">Consumed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianparadox/pseuds/martianparadox'>martianparadox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Heartbreak, Human Sacrifice, Jashinism, Multi, Psychological Horror, Shapeshifting, Unrequited Love, hidan x reader, itachi x reader, temari x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianparadox/pseuds/martianparadox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a shapeshifter, you made an excellent spy for the Hidden Sand. But due to your circumstances, you flee the village, leaving everyone you knew and loved behind. </p><p>After stumbling upon the infamous Akatsuki, you almost are killed, but Hidan saves you through Lord Jashin. Now you're doomed to live for eternity, so long as you sacrifice to Him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Temari (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ao3 deleted everything in my drafts because I forgot to post them ;-; </p><p>This is the only thing that was left. Ouuu I was so mad at myself lmaooo</p><p>Also, the first chapter of this is posted secondarily on my Tumblr, dabi-i-want-you (don't judge me).</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kisame befriends you in the form of a cat. Eventually, you lose form and revert to your human form sooner than intended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Open up, grandma, I’m parched!” you screech outside of a tiny shack in the woods.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Aw, hello, little friend. Hungry?” </span> <span class="s1">Fuck. That’s Kisame Hoshigake of the Akatsuki. Your childhood dream to kill him for Samehada is how you know what he looks like. But as an adult, you know better; he's way out of your league.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” you think, meowing, standing up to turn around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kisame smacks his lips. “What, even a cat thinks I’m ugly? Hm.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This gets you to pause. Poor guy. “That isn’t it; I don’t want you psychopaths roast me over an open fire like a chestnut, is all. And I know you will once you find out I’m human.” Only meowing exits your lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Kisame leans on the doorframe. “Don’t go anywhere.” </span> <span class="s1">He disappears indoors, leaving the door open, letting in mosquitoes. He holds a pot, a towel, and a paper plate covered in meat when he returns. </span> <span class="s1">Oh, he thinks he’s clever. You know what he’s trying to do.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He kneels and sets one piece of meat in front of you. You do not accept. </span> <span class="s1">“Something tells me you know what a bath looks like. Were you domesticated before? Are you lost?” </span> <span class="s1">Ugh. You hate getting wet as a cat. It feels like getting in a bathtub with a tuxedo on. Wrong.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not slick,” you sit, keeping your distance. “Leave the food there, and I’ll take my leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He rolls his eyes and then sits on the floor, watching you. </span> <span class="s1">“You’ve got a lot of chakra, don’t you?” </span> <span class="s1">Shit, he’s a sensory type. </span> <span class="s1">“You can’t speak, though, can you? Used to go on missions, baby?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Never in my life," you lie, "now, feed me, Seymour."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He reaches out his hand, and you all but stare at it as far as your eyelids allow you to. He smooths down your fur in a direction you enjoy before pulling his hand back to observe it. </span> <span class="s1">"Clean enough. Wanna come in?" He stands and steps aside. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You make yourself comfortable living with Kisame and Itachi; you think those are their names. But they're Akatsuki. But they feed you, and you're homeless. It takes a bit of chakra to stay a cat while you sleep, but not so much that you tire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Coming with?" Kisame asks, flicking two of his fingers back and forth alternatively. You decide to humor his gesture and trot to his side, and he smiles. "Just until we know what to do with you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure," you think back to the clothes and personal belongings you've abandoned for the last few days. You know how to retrace your steps, so you aren't so concerned. You stand and follow them once they leave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then all the way to God knows where in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. Your legs are tired, and you could really eat something. Itachi casts a light succession of hand seals, and the ground opens up to reveal a stairwell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Anybody home?" you mewl, running downstairs before the other two. You're nosy by nature, and animals are often underestimated. Now is a great time to be nosy; while you're a cat. It isn't every day you get intel on S ranks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if you can report it anywhere, anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you meet bloodshot and chilly green eyes, you halt. They glower at you and then behind you. "If anything is broken or torn up, I'm taking it from the owner's paycheck. If it happens again, then it's dead." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn't smell like he's lying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kisame puts up both hands and says, "relax. We don't even know where the poor thing came from, yet," he says with a honeyed voice. Do they know? "And until then, I couldn't just turn my head away."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bloody set of eyes narrow. You haven't looked away from them. "That sounds unusual, even for you, Kisame."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You doubt my generosity," Kisame responds. "We're ready to report to the leader. Is Zetsu in?" When you look back at him, his brows are relaxed, and you know something is wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days pass, and you already have a favorite. Hidan. His pets feel the nicest with his nubby nails and heavy hands. And he babies you the most of the four members you met. He lets you sleep in the same spaces as him and feeds you more than Kisame does. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Itachi is your second favorite. Only because he's got a lovely magnetism, you're just drawn to. You wish he talked more. To himself. To you. To someone else. To anything. Anything that lets you could see inside that head of his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today, you nap beneath the light of a heat lamp. You can't help but purr and roll around so that the warmth hits every inch of your skin. How ecstatic for a cat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You miss the sun. </span>
  <span class="s1">You notice that there's no way for you to get out without hands: no windows, open vents, doors, open chimneys. Even the chimney was closed. You feel a bit claustrophobic, honestly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hidan sits beside you, and you leave the heat to sit in his lap. Groaning, he kicks his feet up on the couch and stretches so that warm light caresses from his ankles to his toes. </span>
  <span class="s1">"No wonder you can't get enough of this shit. It's nice. Isn't it?" The weight of his hand on your head with his light scratching against your skull feels divine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mhm, it's so nice," you respond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I really hope you're a ninja feline, y'know. Otherwise," he pauses, and so does his hand. He chuckles. "Maybe you speak our language. Huh? You're a smart kitty, huh?" he scratches under your chin with his middle finger, and your eyes could rollback. Why does this feel so good as a cat?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Otherwise, what?" You ask. "You can tell me." You knead his breasts before lying on them to stare into his eyes. But they act heavy. The bunker walls and ceilings make no sound around you, so you make yourself comfortable on his torso. His drowsy and slow strokes on your back lulling you to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you wake up, you're a naked human against Hidan's chest, purple orbs meeting your own. You gasp and sit up quickly, but soon there's a cool throwing knife against your neck. Yeah, cuz that's what you use a throwing knife for—slitting throats. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't move." You can’t tell who it is. You don't recognize the voice and don’t dare to look back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bummer. I was planning on doing some somersaults." </span>
  <span class="s1">You gulp against the chilled metal and do everything not to shift your weight against Hidan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sasori, I don’t think-“ Your breath catches in your throat when you feel the knife break skin. You feel heat spread throughout your body from where you were cut, and suddenly your vision blurs. “Sasori! Just hear them out, for fucks sake!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasori doesn’t answer him at first. “Fine. What business do you have here?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remember your training: play dumb and useless, no matter what. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I dunno, man, I just wanted to eat. I'm homeless and a shapeshifter. That's all. I can leave.” Your muscles burn, and it becomes harder to sit up straight. You get off of Hidan to curl up on the unoccupied side of the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not just yet. Who are you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You quickly state your name, mention the cheap jewelry you sell, and that you were evicted and had nowhere else to go. Even if everything but your name is a lie. </span>
  <span class="s1">Your skin feels hot, and your head feels light. “Did you poison me?” you ask before weakly falling backward. Your vision fills with indescribable color before it fades to black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The easy way out, as they call it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You feel trapped so you try to escape, but Deidara tries and fails to stop you. Trigger warnings are in the notes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMOPORTANT</p><p>This chapter's trigger warnings: self-harm. Cutting specifically. Lots of blood. Human sacrifice and self implement. Dog bites.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sasori, fix them!" Hidan hollers. He throws himself at you and shakes your shoulders, gently mumbling words of comfort to your body.</p><p>"What's all the noise about-" says a blond, Deidara, entering the room. He gazes at the nude and unconscious body that Hidan cradles, to Hidan himself, and then to Sasori. An open-mouthed smile graces his face and he laughs one breath. "What in the hell is goin' on, yeah?" </p><p>"This is the cat," Sasori points at you rather rudely. His red hair looks browner today. </p><p>Deidara dubiously gestures to you. "This is the cat," he repeats. His entire face makes itself seem as though it's ingesting something sour. "We had a cat? Since when? Hm." </p><p>Sasori puts a hand on his hip. "Apparently, not really. I knew it was a spy." He explains, "there's this clan where I'm from full of shapeshifting spies. I know their kind." </p><p>"You heard them- all they wanted was to eat. Please, Sasori, cure them," Hidan begs. He looks down on you and it seems that you are sleeping. He hopes to be able to watch you rest for as long as he stayed alive, you looked so peaceful and lovely. He felt as though all was right just by looking at you rest in his arms. </p><p>Except you're not resting. </p><p>
  <em>"Temari!" You cry, "I'm home!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loud footfalls trail from upstairs to downstairs and in seconds, your beloved girlfriend was in sight. She barrels toward you and you brace yourself, face solidifying, readying for impact. She tackles you to the floor and peppers your face in kisses. "I missed you so much," salty water drips from her eyes and onto your cheeks. You can't help but grin and laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, she sits up and grabs you by the collar. Your facial expression quirks up in question as she lifts you into a sitting position, still sitting in your lap. When she slaps you over the head, you let out a yelp. "What was that for?" You ask, cradling the side of your head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For going missing," she glares at you seriously. You pause just to look at her. She throws her arms around your neck tightly and you wrap your own around her waist. You feel her gasp and sob and begin to rock her back and forth. </em>
</p><p>"Oh, shut up, already, I'll do what I can, brat," Sasori scoffs. He exits without your body. "Are you coming with them or not? My body is full of hidden daggers. I risk killing them if I was the one who carried them," Sasori's voice fades deeper into the hallway he travels down. Hidan scoops you into his arms and hurriedly follows after him. </p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you move <em>that </em>fast," Deidara comments as he passes by.</p><p>"Shut it, twat," he growls over his shoulder, keeping a steady pace not to make the poison spread any faster. He enters Sasori's office only to find puppet parts and weapons strewn about the place. Some messily, some in baskets. Sasori sits on a stool and cuts on two work lights, revealing a large metal workbench.</p><p>He pats it twice. "Set them here and leave." Hidan does as told.</p><p>
  <em>"It's alright," you coo, "you're okay," you reassure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah? Well, <span class="u">you</span> sure weren't for the last month," she says accusatorily. You put up both hands in defense when she pulls away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In my defense," you begin, "I was literally taken hostage." And you were, by bounty hunters, while you were on a mission. It took the Hidden Sand a month to find something of value in exchange for your safe return. That trading chip was an authentic scroll, that only the Kazekage and a select few others had access to. But to Gaara, it didn't matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Couldn't you have turned into a bird or something?! Fly away, you idiot!" She beats each syllable into your chest and you can't do anything but sigh. You've talked about her aggression before. It's gotten better but still hasn't vanished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, alright, that's enough abuse, woman," Kankuro interrupts. He grabs his sister under the arms and peels her off of you. He helps her to stand and she buries her face in her hands. You offer your hand for him to shake but he opens his arms for you to hug him. You accept and you pat each other on the back, embracing one another. "Glad to have you back, best friend." He barely whispers.</em>
</p><p>"Please," Hidan prays to his god, <em>"please, </em>have mercy on them. Let them live, Lord, so they can honor You and live in Your glory," he raises both arms.<em>"Please, </em>save them..."</p><p>
  <em>You grin and tears prick the sides of your eyes, and you hold him tighter. "It's great to be back," you respond. "Does anyone want fried figs? My treat," you offer, feeling generous. "When's Gaara off?" You ask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Unfortunately,"  Temari flicks one of her bangs back into place, "not until it's dark."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh," you sigh. You have to patrol when it's dark. You may have just returned last night, but duties call. If you're to be the head of your clan one day, you have to learn how to lead. And leading your clan's night patrol squad is certainly a good start. You all change into animals and assist the village watch guards at night, reporting abnormalities to higher-ups.</em>
</p><p>With a dramatic gasp, you suddenly sit up. The dream is over. Rather, the memory ended there. The coldness on your bare behind and the backs of your legs encourages you to lift yourself off of whatever you were on. Looking around, you find a redheaded boy haunched beside you. Looking down, you see that you are completely naked. No wonder you're so cold. And then it all hits you. Where you are and what just happened. </p><p>As a shapeshifter, you're used to being naked in front of others. You normally reported to the Kazekage naked; there usually was somebody there to give you a robe. You don't do anything to cover yourself. You ask, "Are you Sasori?" </p><p>Sasori sort of grumbles and scoots back in his stool and lifts himself into a standing position. He exits the room to go to Hidan's and knocks on the door. From his side, mumbling could be heard. He knocks again and the mumbling stops. The door opens to reveal Hidan, half covered in blood, but Sasori doesn't flinch.</p><p>"They're alive," he informs. "Although I didn't come up with an antidote, they seem to be fine." </p><p>Hidan's eyes brighten significantly. "Where are they now?" He scratches the back of his head. "The thing is, I may have-"</p><p>Your blood-curdling scream interrupts the two. Hidan slips past Sasori the march up to his office, only to find you curled up in a ball on the floor with your hands over your ears. "I can't!" You cry. </p><p>"Sweetheart," his heart rips in two seeing you in what seemed to be a pain. "you can't what?"</p><p>"Kill people," you look up with tears in your eyes. "It hurts so bad," you sob. Throwing yourself at him, you cling to his shoulders and weep in pain. It must be the poison in your system.</p><p>"Who told you to kill people?" He asks into your ear.</p><p>"He called himself Jashin," you answer.</p><p>Part of him is relieved. Ecstatic. Piously pleased with his own work. Another part of him is gravely apologetic to you. He's so sorry. "I can help you," he answers, concealing his internal conflict. </p><hr/><p>"There's your first sacrifice," Hidan points at and follows a young man with his finger. He stinks of iron. The two of you crouch behind bushes, at least four yards away from him. Tears stream down your face. Either from Hidan's demonstration or from the intense heat and pain that spreads throughout your body. "Remember, pain is a gift," he tells you, handing you a dagger. You don't accept it. "You're blessing him and yourself." </p><p>"Pray, sacrifice, pray?" You ask. "Are you sure this is," you grunt in pain, "really necessary?" </p><p>Hearing your grunt, the young man pauses. "Shit," Hidan hisses before standing up, coming out of hiding. "Hello, friend! Care to listen to the word of Jashin tonight?" He asks, stepping over the bush he just hid behind with ease. "My friend here has a treat for you." You awkwardly come out of hiding and wave, sweating bullets, trying to maintain a smile.</p><p>"Ah," the young man gives the two of you a dubious look. "Not tonight. Thank you." Hidan's body language deflates with disappointment. He turns back to you and gestures with a nod for you to jump in before the young man gets away. Whimpering, you begin to strip out of the clothes you borrowed. The young man tilts his head slightly. "Is this the treat?" He cracks, snorting, "I don't mind this." </p><p>You could hurt him with ease, now. </p><p>Doing everything you can to not make a mean face, you clasp your hands together with little confidence and glance back at Hidan. He nods once so you continue. "Lord Jashin, please bless us," you simply state before unclasping your hands. The young man's eyes squint as you slowly stalk toward him, tears streaming down your face.</p><p>Gradually, your legs turn into doglike, your mouth into a slobbering maw, your ears pointy, your goosebumps fur. You drop to all fours and by now the young man is screaming, "Freak!" and running away from you. You look back to Hidan and he gestures for you to chase him as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  You break into a sprint and catch up to him in no time, tackling him to the ground.</p><p>He screams once you bare your teeth. Your sensitive hearing grants you the ability to hear Hidan coming your way. "I'm sorry," you apologize, then bite into his shoulder. He yelps and you immediately release him, letting him shimmy and then sprint away from you. Licking the blood off your teeth, you feel your entire body grow warm. The pain was replaced with a fuzzy feeling, but you know you aren't done yet. </p><p>Morphing back into a human, you stand on two legs again. Naked. You know that Hidan is behind you. "Finish him," he says, "remember-"</p><p>"-don't leave a sacrifice alive. I know," you begin to cry again, softly this time. He comes up beside you and offers you the dagger again. This time you accept it. You use it to prick your thumb and squeeze the appendage until blood drips into the dirt below you. Spreading it into the mud, you use your foot to draw an inverted triangle within a circle, and then you stab yourself in your bare stomach. A cry of pain that matches your own sounds in the distance.</p><hr/><p>You hurl the contents of your empty stomach into the toilet. Bile and redness- that was all that was inside of you today. "I," you gasp, "can't <em>do-" </em>you dry heave a few times, "that again," you plea. "There has to be another way." </p><p>"Yeah, hm, another way," Deidara says warily, looking over his shoulder at nobody. He crouches beside you, having introduced himself briefly before holding your hair back and stroking your shoulder blades, shortly after hearing you vomit from the other room. "What happened, again?" </p><p>All you can do was shake your head at first. "It was so cold and quiet, but then all I felt was heat and pressure. I must have been asleep, but I woke up in Sasori's room. And as soon as I was alone, Lord Jashin-"</p><p>Deidara snorts. "No way you're a cultist, too."</p><p>You turn your body to face his. "Seriously! He grabbed me by the neck and told me His name and that he wanted death-" you pause. Then you grow quiet. "You know? I think I know what he wanted," you say gravely. You stand shakily and he stands with you, hovering his hands over your waist just in case you fall.</p><p>His brow furrows. "I don't like that tone, yeah, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine," you lie, exiting the bathroom. "I just need to take a walk."</p><p>"Uh," he interjects, "you can't go anywhere without one of us until our leader decides what to do with you." You ignore him. "Hey!" he calls after you, but you keep walking until you find the kitchen. <em>Give Him death. Give Him death. He wants death.</em> Your hands pry open each drawer until you find a butcher knife. With shaking limbs you hold out one arm, palm up, and press the cold metal to your wrist.</p><p>You can't do it.</p><p>You drop to your knees and fold over yourself, pressing harder. You swipe once and no skin is broken. <em>"C'mon," </em>you hiss to yourself, running the metal against your skin. Just a scrape this time- a tiny abrasion. You apply a little more pressure and scrape again, feeling a thin layer of skin finally catch against the ridges of the blade. You smile with satisfaction at the familiar sensation. You pull the blade back up to the edge of where the lightness of your palm meets your wrist. </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, stop that!" </em>
</p><p>Your head snaps up and to the side to find the blond standing in the doorway. At the same time, you etch the knife into your skin. You hiss and lower your head in pain, feeling the blade catch on something stringy and thin. You stare at your bleeding forearm, watching it ooze a dark red. <em>Finally. </em>You turn the other palm upward and transfer the knife to your other hand.</p><p>"I said <em>stop, </em>dammit," you hear above you. Deidara hooks an arm around your stomach and pulls you on your side, then presses you onto your stomach. He wretches your free hand behind your back and into your shoulder blade. </p><p>"You can't stop me," you cry out, voice shaking as you struggle to hold onto the blade he tries to pry out of your hand. Blood spills onto his hands, onto the floor, into your hair. The room stinks like iron, now.</p><p>"Just watch me<em>," </em>he grits when you slide the blade under your stomach. He <em>yanks </em>you onto your knees and wraps both arms around you tightly from behind. He stands with you and drags you out of the kitchen, with you desperately fighting to reach for the knife in his arms. He has to anchor one foot to the ground before limping backward to pull you out of the kitchen and into the hallway, leaving drops of blood in your wake.  </p><p>Your face grows hot and you raise a hand to fan yourself, but find that your arm is numb and weak. You're still bleeding out of the forearm and green spots fill your vision for the second time today. </p><p>When your head limply falls backward onto Deidara's shoulder, he looks down at you and his face grows slack.</p><p>"Oh, no." </p><p>He props your limp body into a seated position against the wall beside the kitchen. Then he takes a look at your bleeding arm and holds onto it, applying pressure. <em>"Kakuzu!" </em>he hollers. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>